Méreg Alma
by rad10-active
Summary: Something happens to Elena and she falls into a deep slumber. The only way of waking her up is a kiss from someone she's truly in love with, but what if the one who can wake her up is not the Salvatore brother everyone expects it to be? Damon/Elena, Klaus/Caroline. WARNING: Strong Language may be used.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Something happens to Elena and she falls into a deep slumber. The only way of waking her up is a kiss from someone she's truly in love with, but which Salvatore brother must it be? Damon/Elena, Klaus/Caroline. WARNING: Strong Language may be used.

**Set a little after Damon turns Elena's humanity off.**

**Tyler never came back for prom.**

**Bonnie never met with Silas.**

**Might be little changes as the story goes on.**

* * *

" What do you mean she's dead?!" Damon Salvatore yelled as his brother Stefan walked in the Gilbert residence carrying the body of the girl he loved.

"Must have been one of Silas' new recruits." Stefan said softly as he laid the motionless body on the couch, "She….she can't be dead…" Damon whispered.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything…" Stefan looked down, "You should have saved her!" Damon threw a chair out the window. "How?! How was I supposed to save her when there was a wooden stake in her heart?!" Stefan yelled back at his brother.

"You shouldn't have let her die." was the last thing Stefan heard his brother say before Damon quickly bolted out of the house. Stefan knew that it would be a long time before he would see his brother again and he didn't blame him.

Suddenly, Caroline Forbes and Klaus, who normally would have been plotting against them, walked into the living room. "No…no….NO!" Caroline screamed as she ran towards the lifeless body on the couch. "What the fuck happened Stefan?!"

Stefan sighed then began, "We were on the way home, I was trying to convince her to turn her humanity back on, when someone threw me across the street then before I knew it…..he put a stake in her chest.." he looked down and started to tear up, even though Elena caused him so much pain, he still loved her….he would always love her.

"But who would have done this?" Caroline's voice croaked, "I think it was one of Silas' men."

"But why would he want to hurt Elena?" Caroline asked, "Hmmmm….makes a lot of sense actually." Klaus walked towards the grieving group, "And why would that be?" Caroline spat at him, no one really understood the relationship those two had but everyone knew Klaus was in love with Caroline.

"Well, my dear Caroline, his biggest competition in obtaining the cure are the two brothers who cannot simply fall in love with different people, which I must say, is sort of tragic yet amusing and we all know how much they want the cure for little Elena, don't we? So, with eliminating the reason for them wanting the cure…..he has no other obstacle to getting what he wants, love." Klaus stated as he circled the group.

Even though they hated to admit it, Klaus was probably right. Silas would do anything to reunite with his former love and Elena was his major obstacle.

"What's going on?" Bonnie Bennett walked into the room looking confused as ever. "Bonnie…Bonnie…Elena's dead…" Caroline continued to cry.

Surprisingly, Bonnie didn't look affected at all. "Did you not hear me?! Our best friend is dead! I know she was a bitch with her humanity turned off and everything…..but how can you just stand there and act like you're okay with it?!"

Bonnie took a deep breath and sat down on the couch across Elena's body, "It's because she's not dead."

"What?!" Everyone else in the room yelled except Klaus who just looked intrigued.

"I put a spell on her that prevented any supernatural being from being able to kill her." Bonnie sighed.

"And when were you going to tell us this?!" Stefan walked a few steps near Bonnie. "I didn't want any of you guys to know in case Silas was posing as one of you." She stated.

"How do you know that any one of us is not Silas right now?" Klaus asked, "Because ever since my expression grew stronger…. I could sense him. But I just had to make sure I wouldn't get it wrong so that's why I couldn't tell you guys."

"But why isn't she waking up?" Caroline stood up from her kneeling position beside Elena's body. "It must have been something to do with her humanity turned off and—"

"Aaahh, I know what spell this is." Klaus smirked as he walked closer to the group, "You're a smart little witch, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"Bonnie…what's he talking about?" Caroline's voice turned into a whisper. "It sounds kinda stupid but….since I had to prevent her from being killed and her humanity was turned off…. I used the méreg alma spell."

"The what?!" Caroline snapped, "Méreg alma means poison apple in Russian. Believe it or not, people actually used to poison apples and give it to people. The loved ones of the victims would ask witches to bring them back and this was the way they used to do it but terrible things happened when you bring the dead back to the living so the spell was altered to just prevent death. Snow White could actually be real if you think about it. She needs something or specifically someone to wake her up, I know it sounds stupid but she needs to be kissed by someone…." Bonnie sighed, then the room went quiet.

"You couldn't just prevent her from dying?" Stefan asked, "there's always a catch when preventing death and this was one of them, plus I thought it was would be a good idea to turn her humanity on as well." Bonnie shrugged, then everyone looked at Stefan, "It has to be someone she's truly in love with…." She whispered.

"Get on with it Stefan, kiss her already! Unless…..you're scared she might actually be in love with Damon!" Klaus laughed, "Klaus. Stop it!" Caroline screamed at him, "Elena was sired when she slept with Damon and her feelings for him weren't real!"

"If that's true then why doesn't he just kiss her already?" he smirked then walked closer to Caroline who seemed to not look like she was breathing whenever Klaus was near her. "Stefan just do it." Caroline whispered.

All eyes were on Stefan as he slowly walked towards Elena's body. He knelt down then her kissed her lightly on the lips.

Everyone waited….but nothing. Elena was still motionless. "Did I do it wrong?" Stefan asked, even though he knew what that meant he didn't want to believe that Elena could possibly be in love with…..Damon. "Stefan…." Caroline said softly, but Stefan just stared at her body.

"Even when she's dead she still manages to break my heart into million pieces….." Stefan said as he disappeared into the night.

"Where's Damon?" Caroline rolled her eyes, "If he saw her like this I'm sure he's probably in another town or even country by now…" Bonnie sighed and they all knew it was true.

The only way they can bring back Elena, is if they could find Damon.

**So this is my first story so please leave reviews to know if I should continue this **


	2. A Year Later

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Decided to put another chapter up since I'm on break and I have nothing else to do! **

**CORRECTION: Méreg alma is not Russian for poison apple, it is Hungarian for poison apple, so sorry for the mistake and thank you to sabinasabina.8855 for the correction! **

* * *

_**It's you, it's you, it's all for you,**_

_**Everything I do I tell you all the time**_

_**Heaven is a place on earth with you**_

_**Video Games by Lana Del Rey**_

_1 Year Later_

Damon Salvatore drove into the town that he had been avoiding for a whole year. Everything in this town reminded him of…_her. _No matter what he did, no matter _who _he did, nothing could fill the emptiness he felt inside of him. So what possibly could bring Damon back to Mystic Falls? Shit, he didn't even know. He suddenly got a feeling that something was waiting for him here…but he didn't quite know what that thing was yet.

As he walked up to front door of his boarding house, memories started flooding in. the first time they met, when they danced…..when they made love. All these emotions suddenly started to flood back in and it was too much for Damon to take, but it was too late to back down now.

The first thing he saw when he walked in the door of his old house was a very shocked Stefan sitting on the couch, writing as usual. _When will my brother ever stop brooding? _Damon thought to himself. Ever since they were kids Stefan was the one who would contemplate on every single thing and Damon would be the one out and about and having fun.

"Surprised to see me, brother?" Damon spat, he could see Stefan was never expecting him to ever return, and Damon couldn't blame him, he really was planning on never coming back to this town.

"I must say, I am. Didn't expect you to come back here till about….well…forever actually." Stefan slowly put down his journal and stood up. "Well, what can I say, don't think I can ever escape this place. Plus, I'm just passing through, don't expect me to stay." Damon walked closer to his brother, who seemed to look like he wanted to strangle him. "Stefan, I've been a gone for a while now, what could I possibly have done to annoy you now?" he rolled his eyes at his little brother.

"Nothing…I'm just surprised." Damon knew his brother was lying but he chose to brush it off. Then there was a silence of the two brothers just staring at each other, then Damon finally broke it, "Did you burry her?" he whispered, it was the first time he talked about Elena's death since that night.

Stefan grimaced then sighed, "I think you better go talk to Caroline."

"Why can't you just tell me? I deserve to know what you did with her." Damon snapped as he filled the space between him and Stefan. Damon had no clue why Stefan wouldn't just tell him what happened with her body, he loved her too….more than Stefan did possibly.

"Damon, talk to Caroline, she'll explain everything…..I can't tell you because…..you'll see. Trust me on this, alright?" Stefan looked at his brother with sorrow but Damon could tell he was being sincere. "Fine. I'll go." Damon rolled his eyes then left for the Forbes residence.

When he got to Caroline's house he rang the doorbell and waited, but it was Sheriff Forbes who answered the door, "Damon! Wow, I haven't seen you in a year!" she looked surprised, not necessarily happy to see him, though. "Yeah, well, needed to get outta town for a while, if you know what I mean?"

The Sheriff just nodded, "What can I do for you?" she asked him, "I'm actually looking for your daughter, is she home?"

Sheriff Forbes suddenly gave Damon a sort of annoyed, or disapproving look, "She's not home."

"And where would she be?" he motioned her to continue, "Check the Mikaelson residence." With that, Sheriff Forbes closed the door on Damon. "What the fuck is Caroline doing in Klaus' house?!" Damon cursed out loud.

He knocked on the door of the Mikaelson house and waited, then suddenly Klaus opened the door, in just a towel. "Well if it isn't the other Salvatore brother, what took you so long?" Klaus chuckled, "Been going around, where's Caroline?" before he Klaus could answer he heard the blonde vampire's voice behind the Original,

"Klaus, who is it? I thought you were gonna make me one of those fancy omelettes you know how to make, I'm starving!" Caroline appeared behind Klaus, wearing just a robe, "Damon?!"

"I knew this would happen." Damon laughed, which he hadn't done in a long time, then walked inside the house, "Knew what would happen?" Caroline asked, "You two I mean, I totally called it, just so you guys know."

Klaus smirked then walked towards Caroline, "I'll make you the omelette, love" he kissed Caroline on the forehead then continued towards the kitchen. "We need to talk." Damon's voice was cold.

"We do….." she smiled slightly then they walked to the living room and they both took a seat across each other. "Stefan said I should talk to you about…Elena." He had hard time saying her name, even till now.

"She's not dead, Damon." Caroline's voice lightened up, Damon suddenly froze and couldn't speak for a while.

"Bonnie put a spell on her to prevent supernatural beings from killing her!" Caroline grabbed Damon's hands in excitement.

"Wait…wait….she's not dead?!" Damon's voice suddenly got high, "Yes! She's not!" Caroline continued to smile wider.

"But…..where is she? And why couldn't my stupid little brother just tell me this?!" Damon stood up and started pacing around the room. "It's because…I mean he could have told you but it would just bring back the pain…." Caroline sighed.

"Why would he be in pain? Elena is fucking alive!" he threw his hands in the air to prove how angry he was at his brother.

"Here's the catch…" Caroline started then Damon motioned her to continue.

"The spell Bonnie performed was the méreg alma spell. It's kind of like the—"

"Yes I know the spell, so why isn't she awake yet?" Damon rolled his eyes, "Why don't you think it hasn't worked yet?!" Caroline yelled back in anger.

"Stefan's here, are you seriously telling me he hasn't tried to kiss her yet?!" Damon snapped back, they wasted all this time when they could have woken her up the second she died!

"He did! And it didn't work! Now do you get what I'm trying to say?!" Caroline shoved Damon and Damon stumbled back, "He didn't want to tell you because he would just get hurt again…..it's not him, Damon…..even though I hate to admit it but….it's you. It's _fucking _you and you fucking disappeared for a year!" She screamed again.

"We all tried kissing her, fuck, even I tried kissing her, it's been you all along!" she yelled even louder.

Damon couldn't believe what she was saying, he took a seat on the sofa and buried his face in his hands, "Bonnie has been looking for you this whole year, we all have…even Stefan….we tracked down all your friends, well you don't have friends, but people who might have known where you were and none of them knew." Caroline said softly as she knelt in front of Damon.

"Where is she?" Damon whispered, then Caroline smiled, "Follow me."

She grabbed Damon's hand then led him to a room at the end of the hallway, he opened it and the room was beautifully decorated with vines and flowers. It looked exactly like the Snow White movie, then in the center of the room, there was a beautifully made glass casket. "Really?" he raised an eyebrow at Caroline.

"What? I couldn't miss the opportunity to make a real life fairytale happen, plus I am, well _was_ the head of the prom committee." Caroline shrugged.

Damon slowly walked towards the casket and just stared at her. She looked beautiful, so peaceful, a part of him didn't want to wake her up, he didn't want her to be flooded with emotions that she compressed with her humanity turned off but he had to be with again.

He then took off the glass covering then placed it lightly on the floor beside her. Damon slowly kneeled beside Elena's peaceful body and caressed her smooth face before bending down slowly near her face.

Damon then kissed her passionately on her soft lips and then slowly stopped to stare at her face, "Please wake up." He heard Caroline whisper.

Suddenly, Elena's eyes shot wide open, and everyone in the room stopped breathing.

Then the first thing Elena said was, "Damon."

**Tell me if you guys like it please! **


End file.
